


A (Very) Helpful Roommate

by bluegraybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (light), (more as we go along), (sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Degradation, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegraybucky/pseuds/bluegraybucky
Summary: Steve was beginning to think he wasn't a sub, after all. Enter one eager (and horny) roommate/best friend, lots of kinky sex, and maybe, just maybe, two idiots falling in love.





	A (Very) Helpful Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings will be in tags after the chapter! This will get progressively kinkier, so the first few scenes will be relatively vanilla (with some fun bonuses), and it'll just get better from there! ;)
> 
> All the tags are for later chapters pretty much, just putting them out there so no one gets freaked out! But, again, look at the warnings in the post-notes if everything's not in the title!
> 
> Write the fic you wanna see in the world, right? Besides, I can't believe no one told me how much fun it is to write pure smut!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr @bluegraybucky!
> 
> Enjoy, my sweets...

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were third-year college roommates. They were also best friends. The latter was decided upon after the former, after a particularly horrendous night the night of orientation during which Steve went out and got  _ far  _ too drunk to handle (he was still a lightweight despite adding on tens of pounds of muscle in the past two years - though, of course, he would never admit to this fact). The result of this ill-advised drinking was to, in a spurt of serendipitous bad luck, immediately vomit all over his new roommate whom he had just recently met and who just so happened to be at the same party. After a fair amount of cursing and yelling and, though Steve was blacked out at this point, in his defense, drunken groping while cleaning their clothes, they had come to a mutual agreement to A) never speak of that night to another living soul and to B) try out this newfangled “being friends” thing they had both heard so much about. (Bucky more so than Steve, but in the end, it didn’t matter.)

Neither either wanted to be in or got accepted by a fraternity when the time came, leaving them stuck with only each other and the enormous poster of Emilia Clarke on the wall (she was holding a dragon and was very tastefully clad in a skimpy flowy gown - it was all very classy). And so in each other was where they found solace.

When Steve was dumped by his one-night-stand-turned-reluctant-two-month-boyfriend, Brock, Bucky was there. When he got a C on his chemistry final and broke down in tears, Bucky was there. And when Bucky himself got himself kicked out of a frat party for “being too loud” (somehow), Steve was right there by his side with his head held high marching right on back to their dorms, shouting profanities all the way.

The two told each other everything. Which meant that for better or for worse, Bucky had a rather extensive list of Steve’s sexual preferences, if only for the sheer amount of times Steve had gotten drunk and complained about them. And tonight fit that particular pattern of behavior to a T.

“I thought it was s’posed to be fun, y’ know? Like, I don’t know. I watch the porn, right? And I watch the whole BDSM thing and I’m into it, right? Fuck, man, I even read some shitty Explicit fanfiction forever ago. And I liked that, too!” Bucky stifled an upside-down grin from where he was hanging off his bed, watching Steve pout on the floor across the short path between their two twin beds as he chugged one of many plastic bottles of water Bucky had prescribed. “But then, like, I don’t know. I try it out, right? I do the whole thing and I even, like, led with the whole ‘tell me what to do’ thing, right?”

“Right…” Bucky prompted when Steve momentarily lost his train of thought and began to stare aimlessly off into the distance.

“And  _ she  _ liked it! That’s the worst part. She liked it and I could barely get it up. So what am I doing wrong?” Steve huffed dramatically and threw his arms in the air before slumping back down into himself again.

“Well, pal… You sure you’re into the whole BDSM thing? I mean, it’s fine if you aren’t, you know?” Bucky said hesitantly.

“No, but, like…  _ Ugh! _ ” Steve growled at the floor before taking a swig of the water, “I  _ know _ I am because I get a fucking huge-ass  _ hard-on _ every time I watch that shit - or hell, even just think about it. And I mean, like, the hard-core shit, not the fuckin’ vanilla pansy-ass shit.”

Bucky outwardly laughed at that one. “Okay… So maybe it just wasn’t the right partner, then.”

Steve pondered that for a moment. “But I tried it with Jeremy, too! And with Elise. And I tried with Amy but she sure as hell was  _ not _ into that, thank you very much. So y’ know, that didn’t last long. And none of that worked! I can’t describe it, man. I just don’t know what to do!”

And suddenly an idea came to Bucky. “Have you always played the… the sub or whatever they’re called?”

“Yeah, why?” Steve asked.

“Maybe you should switch it up. Try being the  _ dominant _ or whatever the fuck. Maybe you’re into the idea but you’ve been on the wrong side of it.”

“Holy shit, Buck.”

“I know, I’m a genius,” Buck said, preening and drawing a laugh from Steve.

“Wait but you might actually be right.”

“Yup. See, you should’ve come to me so much sooner!”

“Totally. Damn.” Steve paused for a moment. “What about you?”

“Huh?”

“You ever tried anything like that?” Steve asked, his expression not giving away any inkling that he knew how strange it felt for Bucky to talk about such things in this manner.

“Uh, no.” Bucky shifted onto his stomach so he could see Steve more clearly instead of going cross-eyed. He was starting to get blurry.

“Wh - any reason why?” Bucky could see that the water was doing its job, or perhaps it was the time or the scintillating conversation - Steve’s words were becoming less slurred by the sentence.

“Don’t really know. Guess I never felt super comfortable with my partners. Unlike you, Casanova, most o’ mine are one-night stands, not that whole relationship schtick.” Bucky winked in Steve’s direction and, to his great surprise, watched him color a lovely shade of pink.

“Ha-ha, Buck.”

“No, but really, I guess,” Bucky didn’t dare to breathe, “I guess I never found the right person.” Steve’s eyes bore right into his and Bucky felt more anxious as every second passed. Who knew how long they remained there, looking at each other, but Steve’s gaze during that time went from surprised to curious to downright predatory, and Bucky’s nervousness went through the roof.

And then the silence was broken.

“Hey, Buck?” asked Steve, far too casual for the situation at hand.

“Yeah, Stevie?” Bucky replied, doing a poor job of imitating Steve’s nonchalant air. Steve smirked at the waver in his voice but continued nonetheless.

“You ever wanna try it?”

The words sent frantic signals throughout Bucky’s brain as he tried to comprehend just where the hell that came from and as he tried to match this picture of Steve, the picture of the man who just asked him if he ever wanted to try BDSM, with the picture of the man he had been in love with for years. He chose his words carefully. “Sure, maybe someday, I guess.”

“No, Buck,” Steve huffed, “I meant, ‘You ever wanna try it… with me?’”

“Oh.” Oh, indeed, Barnes. “I mean… Would - would you?”

At Bucky’s flustered words, Steve’s smirk grew and morphed into something new, a sort of grin Bucky had never seen on his face. “Sure, baby.” Bucky blinked. Baby? “I’d do anything you wanted.”

And all of a sudden, Bucky was glad that his torso was pressed into the bed to conceal his growing erection at the thoughts that invaded his mind. “Anything?”

Though Steve remained where he was on the floor, his gaze heated Bucky from the inside out. “Anything, baby boy.” He was getting into this whole dominant thing rather well, Bucky noted. Perhaps he had been right - this was what Steve had been aching for this whole time.

“Well… okay,” Bucky said, feeling very awkward, “So you, uh, like that? Calling me,” his cheeks flushed, “‘baby boy’ and all that?”

“I think I do. I think I really, really do,  _ princess _ .” Bucky’s cock gave a little twitch at the word and he schooled his face quickly. But from the look on Steve’s, not quickly enough.

But when Steve shifted to get up, he hastily spoke up, rapidly stammering, “But not now.”

Steve stilled. “What?”

“Not now,” Bucky forced out, “Not now - but later if you still want to do this - if you still want me when you’re sober…” Bucky knew what he wanted Steve to say. He wanted him to say, “Oh, baby boy” - for Bucky had begun to realize just how much he liked these pet names - “I’ll always want you. I’ve wanted you for forever, sweetheart.” But he didn’t say that.

Instead, he settled back down and all he said was, “Oh. Okay. Whatever you want.”

“Besides,” said Bucky, “We both oughtta do some research, right?”

Steve’s eyes twinkled with barely-disguised humor. “Sure, Buck, you do that.”

Bucky fixed him with a glare. “Shuddup. I ain’t some inexperienced virgin, you know.”

“What?” Steve laughed, “I didn’t say nothing.”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I know you, pal. I know how you think. And right then, you were thinkin’, ‘who does this guy think he is telling  _ me _ , Mr. Steve “Chains and Whips” Rogers to do research’ and I’m tellin’ you to shut your trap because according to you, you’ve never done this dom thing before.” And for good measure, he added on a “Punk.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll do some research. Though I do like that nickname…” he mused before Bucky threw a pillow at him. In truth, he had only been with a few people, but unlike Bucky, he had been with them long enough to try things Bucky had never even considered. Hell, he had told Bucky once he’d gone to a BDSM club in the city once and came home with lashes up and down his back. Steve yelped and started glaring at Bucky. “Jerk.” They grinned at each other for a moment before Bucky broke the silence.

“So… When do you want to do this, then?” And just like that, Bucky’s nerves were back in full force.

Steve thought for a moment. “Friday? After dinner?” It was Sunday now, and both had classes every day Monday through Friday. “Eat somethin’ light,” he finished with a wink.

Bucky’s flush returned. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to - if he  _ could  _ wait that long after getting permission to have him and just a little taste of what it would be like. But, hey, he had waited for three years for Steve to notice him  _ like that _ . Surely, he could wait for another week. “Sure. Friday.”

“Friday.” Steve grinned like a cat who got the cream. Bucky hid his face in his duvet.

Friday.

***

Bucky wished he could say the next four days passed in a quick blur. He wished he could say he never once thought about Steve and the promises Friday night held. And he wished to God he could say that he acted completely normal around his roommate during this time period. But he couldn’t say any of that, at least not truthfully.

And the worst part? Even his non-Steve friends were beginning to suspect something was up. And Bucky had no excuses.

“Hey, Bucky, you good, man?” Sam Wilson whispered to him in class on Tuesday. He was the one Bucky was closest to out of their little friend group, barring Steve, of course, and it was almost painful keeping something so big from him. But there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between Steve and Bucky that neither of them would discuss it with anyone, and Bucky wasn’t about to go and sabotage this thing he wanted so badly before it even began.

After Monday, during which Bucky and Steve had no classes together, barely spoke during dinner, and turned in for the night with less than ten words traded, Bucky was feeling confident he could handle the wait. In fact, he was even beginning to suspect Steve had forgotten about the night prior (ignoring the fact that, yes, he was drinking but no, not that much).

But then Tuesday morning while Steve was at the campus gym and Bucky was in bed, he began his extensive research on anything and everything bondage, discipline, sadism, and masochism. And by “research”, he meant  _ research _ . And after an aggressive and toe-curling fap, it was time for his afternoon science class. Which Steve was also in, two rows closer to the front with a clear sightline between the two.

Throughout the lesson, Bucky felt his shameful focus continue to be drawn back to the backside of Steve’s perfectly-groomed blond head as he thought about the things he found on the internet that morning and daydreamed about what would happen three days from then. As a result, he was twitchy and unfocused, his leg kept bouncing up and down, and he was apparently not doing as good a job at hiding it as he had thought.

At Sam’s hushed words, as though he could hear Bucky’s pounding heart, Steve turned around, fixed his focus on Bucky, and winked. Then he turned back around to the front.

That asshole.

Thankfully, it seemed Sam hadn’t noticed Steve’s little display and was instead waiting for an answer from Bucky. Bucky blinked. “What?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Damn, Barnes. I said, ‘you good?’”

“Yup,” Bucky said quickly, “Yup, all good. Hundred percent.”

Sam eyed him warily. “Alright, man, whatever you say.” And he turned back to the lecture, leaving Bucky free to glare daggers at the back of Steve’s head.

When the lecture ended and Bucky caught Steve’s eye, the blond just smiled and walked out the door. Bucky let his head fall onto the desk in front of him. This was shaping up to be a long few days.

Mercifully, the rest of Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, though they had Bucky on edge, proved to be relatively uneventful. Though he had to suffer through several awkward classes and many awkward meals during which the whole group aside from Steve continued to send him worried glances over his frazzled state, he came out the other side just fine. Nights, however, were horrible. In the past, whenever Bucky really needed it, Steve would let him jerk off in bed and ignore it, so long as he wasn’t making  _ too  _ obscene noises, and vice versa, but now, that was completely off the table for Bucky. The anxiety around that was far too extreme to warrant a midnight stroke or two, especially now that Steve  _ knew _ he would be thinking of him when he came. And wasn’t that just a scary thought.

But all in all, yes, the remainder of Tuesday along with Wednesday and Thursday went off without a hitch, more or less. Unsurprisingly, Steve was being an oblivious (or not so oblivious) asshole, barely even interacting with Bucky apart from in group situations. During those times, he acted (damn him) just like everything was normal and fine. He worked out every morning while Bucky was still asleep, no change there, but now when he came into the room, dripping with sweat, his muscles practically begging Bucky to lick the perspiration off of them, Bucky had to hide his face in his covers or his phone. For he couldn’t do that, lick Steve up and down like he so wished he could. Not until Friday, at least.

Suddenly, Bucky was painfully aware of all things Steve Rogers. Whereas before, he had already been very aware of Steve and his effect on Bucky (being in love with the guy will do that to you), now Bucky was going certifiably mad with desire. Every time Steve ran a hand through his frustratingly perfect blond hair, Bucky noticed. Every time Steve licked his lips with that sinful pink tongue, Bucky saw. And now, whenever Steve leaned over the back of Bucky’s chair while he was studying or left a friendly hand on Bucky’s back in passing, Bucky felt himself blush all the way down to his chest.

And in turn, Steve seemed to notice Bucky. Perhaps not in any sort of nervous, skittish way like Bucky himself, but whenever Bucky flushed red as a fire hydrant, an occurrence that was becoming more and more frequent, Steve sent a wink his way behind their friends’ backs - which only served to make him blush harder.

Thankfully, though the pair, especially Bucky, seemed to be walking on eggshells around each other, their friends barely noticed. Apart from a few worried glances at Bucky (but never at Steve, the smooth fucker) and awkward patting of Bucky’s leg under the table by Wanda, they mostly ignored Bucky’s flighty attitude. In all likelihood, they all probably chalked it up to nerves from school - Bucky had never exactly been a man with a devil-may-care attitude, no matter what front he put up, which tended to bleed over into his studies. But Steve knew. Steve always knew how Bucky was feeling. And while usually, Bucky would be thanking his lucky stars for having such a great friend, now he was only flustered. And horny. He was pretty damn horny.

And his research wasn’t exactly helping, either. Hours of time spent on forums and on porn sites led to an extremely overactive imagination on Bucky’s part. What would Steve want to do with him? Bucky’s breath caught. What would Steve want to do  _ to  _ him? Time slowed down.

Would he order him around? Would he force Bucky to his knees, fuck his mouth until he was gagging and drooling around his cock? Would he pin him down on the bed, forcing his thick fingers up Bucky’s tight little hole without warning? Bucky, lying in bed Thursday night, let his thoughts take over, feeling his cock harden in his boxers. Steve slept soundly in his bed across the small room. What would Steve do if he woke up right now? Would he push him down by his throat, cut off his air, watch his face turn red as his cock leaked between them?

And maybe he’d make Bucky get him to cum with someone else in the room. Go to dinner, make Bucky touch him under the table. Maybe he’d refuse to let Bucky come, let his baby boy walk around with his little dick hard and aching.

Bucky let out a soft whimper at that as he finally let himself touch his cock under the duvet. He closed his eyes at the relief and sped up his ministrations.

Would Steve want him all to himself? Would he mark Bucky up, suck red marks onto his delicate skin and parade him around, showing off his tags of ownership? Oh, fuck, would Steve  _ own _ him? Buy him a collar with “Property of SR” on it, drag him around by it, have Bucky do whatever he wanted, no matter where they were, who was in the room? Would he be Steve’s little slut, all for him? Only for him? Maybe…

Maybe he’d spank him.

Bend Bucky over his knee like a petulant child, slap his ass until Bucky cried, mark his ass up nice and red, ignore Bucky’s cock until he was reduced to a pleading mess. Maybe he’d use a paddle. Bucky moaned. Use a paddle, not let him walk straight for days, weeks even. Remind him that he was  _ Steve’s _ every time he tried to sit down. Bucky’s hand spend up more, his own spit and precome coating his hand as it stroked his dick. What if he whipped him? At that thought, Bucky’s gasp came too loud in the quiet space. What if he gave him a lashing, split his back up and made him feel it for God knew how long. But when he cleaned him, would he call him “baby”? Would he praise him, tell him he’d been a good boy? Would he tell him he’d been a good… girl? Kiss his little tits and lick open his wet pussy, all the while telling him how good his little princess had been for him. Bucky imagined how beautiful it would be to see red lipstick staining Steve’s cock as he called him “princess”.

Bucky groaned. And just like that, he was coming, fishing a few tissues out from the box on his nightstand just in time. His cock twitched in his hand as come spurted onto the tissues, his eyes rolling back in his head as he saw stars. Bucky whined between his teeth. “Fuck,  _ Steve _ .”

When he finally came down and threw away the tissues, he stilled, looking up at the ceiling.

Steve rolled over in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent. Bucky hoped to God he didn’t hear any of that. Well, most of him did, at least, but there was still a little part of him that hoped he  _ did _ hear it, hoped Steve knew just how good and hard Bucky had been for him. And when Bucky thought for a moment about all the many wonderful things he had just been imagining…

That was new. Perhaps he was more into this than he had thought.

Bucky rolled over and immediately fell into a deep sleep, completely unaware of his roommate palming his large cock at Bucky’s noises from across the room.

***

If Bucky had thought Tuesday through Thursday was bad, Friday, especially Friday night, was torture. In fact, during dinner, Bucky had his second direct confrontation over his strange behavior.

“So, Bucky,” Natasha started out, “You ever gonna tell us why you’ve been so on-edge lately?” She was too observant for her own good sometimes.

“Yeah, Buck,” came a taunting voice from beside him. Bucky didn’t have to look to know Steve was wearing a snide little smirk. “Why  _ have _ you been acting so weirdly?”

Bucky took a deep breath. “Oh, you know…” he said, waving a hand in the air, his fork still in his grasp, “Just school things. Anxious about that test in Brogdon’s next Friday.”

Of course, Steve found this to be the perfect time to speak up. “Oh, are you worried about that?” Bucky reluctantly turned to face him, his heart picking up as he looked into Steve’s eyes. “If you want, I can  _ study _ with you sometime?” His voice was dripping with innuendo that got Bucky’s heart racing, but a quick look around the table revealed none of his friends picked up on it, somehow. Their little group, made up of Steve and Bucky along with fellow juniors Sam, Natasha, Wanda, Clint, and Tony, was close and usually was observant enough to notice these things, but apparently, the universe was conspiring against Bucky this week.

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed out, “Yeah, maybe some time.”

When the conversation moved onto other, safer topics, Bucky could’ve sworn Steve winked at him. Bucky grumbled to himself. The smug bastard.

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully.

And then it was time.

***

Before returning to his room, Bucky excused himself to take a short walk around campus to clear his head. He took a few deep breaths of the fresh air and made a valiant effort to calm his nerves. But, predictably enough, he couldn’t stay away for long and within ten minutes was back at the door to his and Steve’s shared room, heart beating a thousand times a minute. It would be fine. He could do this. It wasn’t like he was a virgin. And Steve wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t want him. Right? Fuck. No, he could do this.

  
And with that, he opened the door with bated breath. To find it empty.

Bucky’s heart sank as he went over to flop on the bed. An arm got thrown over his face and one leg was hanging off the side as he glared up at the ceiling (or rather, at the underside of his arm). God, of  _ course, _ Steve wouldn’t want to do this with him - who was he kidding? Sure, he wasn’t bad-looking and he wasn’t scrawny, but this was  _ Steve _ he was talking about here. Gorgeous, blond, beefcake Steve who could so easily find someone else, some other partner to practice his kinky BDSM shit with.

Bucky was so caught up in his own little pity party that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open and shut, nor did he hear soft footsteps bring someone to the edge of his bed. He did, however, hear it when that same someone cleared his throat to get his attention, causing him to flail inelegantly and sit up perfectly straight, staring up at the intruder to his musings with undisguised trepidation.

“Bad time?” Steve asked, a small smile on his face.

“Wha - no, no. Not a bad…” Bucky trailed off, looking curiously at Steve as he, contrary to what Bucky had expected, moved  _ away _ from him, settling onto his own bed.

At Bucky’s confused look, Steve shrugged. “Figured we should maybe talk about it? Before anything happens.” At the reminder of what was to come, Bucky shivered.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s a good idea,” Bucky got out. “So. What do we need to say?”

Steve smiled fondly at Bucky’s apparent ineptitude before adopting a professional tone. “For one: safewords. We’re gonna use a scale of one to five, one being perfect and five being full-stop. Anything between that we’ll sort out in the moment. Also, your full-stop safeword is ‘peaches.’ I’ll check in fairly often while we’re still trying new things. If you can’t speak, tap three times to stop and twice to slow down. Once will be if I ask you and you’re doing just fine. Okay so far?” Bucky couldn’t do anything but blink at this new, business-focused part of Steve. He nodded mutely.

“Okay,” Steve continued, “You should know - I’m not into piss play-slash-waterworks or anything with shit, either. I also don’t like using ice or wax, but if that’s something you really want, we can talk about it. We will use a condom every time, except for blowjobs, since I have it on good authority we’re both clean. Is there anything you want to put on the table? Plus we can always talk about things as they come up - you have your safeword.”

“Uh,” Bucky said, his mind short-circuiting. He had thought about this but had very few stipulations in the end. “No blindfolds. Don’t like that so much - had an old boyfriend use one and had a panic attack, so, uh. No blindfolds.”

“Okay,” agreed Steve, “No blindfolds. What else?”

“That’s pretty much it, aside from the whole,” Bucky’s nose wrinkled, “Waterworks thing. Oh, that and also those weird metal rods people shove up their dicks, whatever those are called. Those are… eww.”

“Alright. How do you feel about name-calling?”

Bucky grinned. “Certainly not opposed…”

“So is there anything you  _ do _ want to try?” Steve’s eyes bored into Bucky’s.

Bucky licked his lips before letting a confident smirk grace his face, complemented by a teasing head tilt. “Whatever you want to try…  _ sir _ .”

The air was still and silent. Steve’s gaze was intense.

And slowly, oh-so-slowly, Steve stood from his bed, walked over to Bucky’s, pulled his head back by his hair, and kissed him.

And oh  _ fuck _ was it a good kiss. It was dirty and open-mouthed from the start, all tongues and lips and teeth, and Bucky felt himself getting lost in the breathtaking sensations of it all. But he needed  _ more _ .

And all of a sudden, Bucky was on his back, Steve’s weight pushing him down onto the bed, never once breaking the kiss. Steve’s leg slotted between Bucky’s and he groaned, unwittingly grinding up into his thigh. His blood was on fire.

In response, Steve only broke the kiss to murmur, “Patience, baby boy,” as he looked down at the panting boy below him, already flushed and needy. Bucky made a noise at the back of his throat and Steve, in a show of mercy, dipped his head back down to reclaim Bucky’s mouth. They made out sloppily, messily, sinfully for minutes still, Bucky trying desperately to match the dominant fervor Steve kissed him with, all the while relenting to his advances nonetheless. He was determined to trap the memory of Steve’s tongue pushing against his as sparks flew in his brain forever. His cock quickly grew interested as the rest of him did, sending jolting spurts of desire throughout his body. Bucky moaned hotly into Steve’s mouth.

And then Steve’s wet mouth was gone from Bucky’s, relocating to be on the crux of his chin and neck, mouthing at the skin there. Bucky squirmed impatiently as he moved down his neck, never stopping long enough in one place to leave a mark, but just long enough to leave Bucky aching for more. Steve continued his barrage of open-mouthed kisses down to Bucky’s collar, which he pushed aside with an impatient noise. When Bucky squirmed at the attention and whined, trying to pull Steve up to meet his mouth, Steve made a  _ tsk _ ing noise and pulled back completely. He pushed himself up to a seated position, just watching Bucky in a moment of silence. He smirked down at Bucky, who was sprawled out over his covers and begging the blond with his eyes for  _ more _ .

The self-satisfied smirk grew on Steve’s face. “Strip for me.”

Bucky scrambled to comply, quickly getting off the bed - Steve had to grab his arm to steady him in his frantic state. He held eye contact with Steve as he waited for a moment to catch his breath. He knew he already looked completely debauched, and he reveled in it.

Steve leaned back and relaxed on bent elbows as he looked at Bucky. He raised one eyebrow. “Go on, then.”

Bucky nodded, his senses finally returning in bits and pieces. He nodded again. “Sorry, sir.”

Steve’s eyes darkened but he made no move to change his position on the bed. “It’s alright, baby. For now. Now, do what your sir says and  _ strip _ .”

Bucky gulped and began to strip. Because he was a little brat, he chose his clothes that morning with the sole objective of making it very difficult to remove them. Now, however, he regretted this decision. Bucky was no stranger to vulnerability, but right now, as he struggled to slowly unbutton his maroon button-up, and looked directly into Steve’s intense gaze, well, he had never felt quite so  _ open _ . He licked his lips and saw Steve’s focus flick down to them before meeting Bucky’s eyes again. Bucky, never one to back down from a challenge, pasted on a seductive little smile and made a decision: he was going to put on a show.

Now more confident, this new plan concrete, Bucky unbuttoned his last button. He would make Steve move, would take back the control by forcing Steve to strip him down himself out of frustration. He trapped his bottom lip between his teeth and shrugged off his shirt one shoulder at a time before flinging it off to the side somewhere to be collected later. Swinging his hips idly, Bucky ran his hands down his chest slowly before finding the button fly of his practically painted-on black skinny jeans. He toyed with the button for a second, gauging Steve’s reaction and finding his face annoyingly blank save for that remaining (aggravating) smirk. Fine. Time to bring out the big guns.

Bucky stalked over to where Steve was sitting, determined to make Steve break. As he walked, he watched Steve’s eyes narrow. Bucky felt a sudden flash of trepidation. This wasn’t what Steve had wanted, this wasn’t what Steve had told him to do. But, no. Bucky had already decided he was going to be a huge brat, so acting bratty was exactly what he would do.

So Bucky planted himself on Steve’s lap, straddling his groin, and began to gyrate, thumbs hooking onto the hemline of his pants as he ground his hips down teasingly. His hands continued to explore his body from there, making sure to keep his hands off of Steve, just in case. His hands went up to card through his hair as he continued his movements. That goddamned smirk was finally gone off of Steve’s face now and the next time Bucky ground down, he felt Steve’s cock straining at the denim of his pants. Bucky grinned and slid smoothly off of his lap and turned around, his head swiveling as he did so to wink at Steve.

Bucky bent over, showing off the toned ass he had worked so hard for, and popped open his fly. Wiggling his ass slowly, he smoothly but still oh-so-slowly pushed down his pants over the globes of his ass and towards the floor. When his pants were fully down, he stepped out of them and turned around, prepared to tease Steve some more in his quest to dispose of his boxers, when he saw Steve’s face. His expression was intense, focused in on Bucky.

Bucky paused.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice was gruff, low.

“Yes, sir?” Bucky responded innocently.

“Get on the bed.” Bucky only allowed himself a moment to celebrate winning his petty little contest before quickly spreading back out on the bed near the head as Steve stood where Bucky had just been a moment ago. He pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion and Bucky let out a soft gasp. He was allowed to truly  _ look _ now, as opposed to before. And look, he did.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t know just how attractive his roommate is, no, he was quite well-versed in how mouth-wateringly beautiful he was. It was just that before this moment, Bucky had always been too afraid to give in to the temptation to scare, too worried about upsetting his best friend to do anything that would get him into trouble.

Except now, he could. He could look his fill, taking in the wonderful sight of the man in front of him. He could notice the defined way his hips made a little V shape to his pelvis, could notice how masterfully sculpted his pecs were. And, Bucky realized with a jolt a second later, he had been given permission to  _ touch _ , too.

But Bucky couldn’t make himself reach out and touch Steve, instead attempting to wait patiently for him to rejoin Bucky. But he didn’t. Instead, he took a contemplative moment as he looked at Bucky. But Bucky himself was growing impatient. He knew what he wanted. And, taking him by surprise, the words were pouring out of his mouth.

“Please, sir,” Bucky pleaded as he looked his sir up and down, eyes dragging over every inch of his body before looking back up to meet his eyes, “May I suck your cock?”

For his question, Bucky was rewarded with a rare moment of surprise on Steve’s part, as well as the bright smile that came over his face next. “Oh, baby boy, whatever you want. You wanna suck Sir’s cock? Get him nice and hard so he can fuck you just as hard as you want?”

Bucky nodded quickly. “Yessir. Please, sir.”

At Steve’s nod, Bucky grinned, his mouth already starting to water at the mere thought of getting his mouth on Steve’s dick. As he slid off the bed, Steve sat and watched him, a predatory look taking over his features. Bucky sat between Steve’s legs, which the man spread willingly to let him settle there, and found himself suddenly face to face with Steve’s clothed crotch. Slowly, Bucky slid down the zipper, popped the button, and when Steve raised his hips, pulled his jeans down to mid-calf and off. One layer removed, Bucky’s poor heart began to beat harder. Giving in to temptation, Bucky let his head fall forward to nuzzle against the outline of Steve’s large cock. His tongue flicked out to trace it, to explore the tantalizing outline through the thin fabric. And, very happily, he was off.

God, this was everything he had ever wanted. To have his mouth able to please Steve, to lick and touch… it was almost too much for Bucky to handle, even through Steve’s boxers. Bucky eagerly began to mouth at Steve’s cock, drawing a soft noise from the man. Fuck. That did it. He had waited far too long already.

Impatiently, Bucky stripped off Steve’s boxers, staring at the sight in front of him. This was what Steve had been hiding from him this whole time? He was gorgeous and large, hard already and waiting for Bucky’s mouth to return. Looking at Steve’s dick in all its glory, Bucky couldn’t imagine how he’d handle being fucked by that thing. It would probably split him in half. Bucky grinned. Well, at least, he’d die happy with Steve’s huge cock inside of him.

Bucky gave a few experimental licks up the shaft, not missing a moment before taking the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and tasting the slit, making Steve grab at the covers of the bed lightly. But before Steve could get too comfortable, Bucky made a split-second decision and took the majority of his cock in his mouth, sinking his head down until his throat complained under the pressure and the soft breath from his nose met blond curls at the base.

“Oh, Bucky, baby,  _ fuck _ ,” Steve said, watching him so eagerly take him down.

Breathing through his nose, Bucky bobbed his head up and down a few more times, using a hand to stroke what he couldn’t reach. Steve was thick in his mouth and hot, driving Bucky to savor the moment, relish the tangy taste of Steve’s cock while he could.

He eagerly licked and stroked, feeling the heavy weight on his tongue, reaching back into his throat, and watching Steve slowly become undone above him. Steve’s knuckles grabbing at the covers became white as his thighs trembled when Bucky deepthroated him down to his root, humming in appreciation as he did so. He wanted so badly to touch himself, but he knew he couldn’t, not without Steve’s express permission. He wanted to be a good boy tonight for Steve - if a little bratty. No need for punishment so early. So he kept his hands to himself (or, rather, on Steve) and through sheer determination stopped himself from grinding down and receiving a little of that delicious friction he was so craving.

“Fuck, Bucky, your mouth feels so good.” At Bucky’s happy moan at the compliment, Steve continued, emboldened. “You were made for this, huh? Your pretty little lips stretch around Sir’s big cock so nicely.  _ Fuck _ , baby boy, your throat was designed just for my cock, only my cock.” Bucky tapped once on Steve’s leg, drawing a low chuckle from the man. “Yeah? You want that? Want to be  _ mine _ ? Want to serve me and only me?” Bucky tapped once again. “Fuck. Yeah, you do. My little  _ slut _ , only for me to use.”

Bucky moaned and tapped one time, sending shivers throughout Steve at the sensation. His little slut. Who could guess this dirty-talking man was the same one who had been on the floor only a few days earlier whining about how he’d never dommed before?

With a groan, Steve said, “Pull off, baby. Wanna come inside of your nice little ass.” Reluctantly, Bucky obliged, popping off of Steve, a thick trail of spit connecting his mouth to Steve’s dick as he went. Fuck, did Bucky love that. He loved looking at Steve’s flushed dick, so red and angry and ready to sink into his ass, and knowing it was  _ Bucky _ who made him so hard. He loved looking up at Steve’s face through his lashes, Steve’s eyes hot and boring down on Bucky’s, his cheeks stained pink. Bucky knew he would never forget this moment for as long as he lived, the moment he finally got his hands (and mouth) on the man who he was in love with and, just for a moment, who he could pretend loved him back.

His eyes still locked onto Steve’s, Bucky stood where he was and, without being prompted, though he knew he should have waited, pulled off his last remaining clothing. He watched proudly as Steve’s gaze broke from where it was stationed at Bucky’s face and traveled down to Bucky’s leaking cock. Bucky held back a little self-satisfied grin when Steve swallowed subtly. Bucky knew he was rather pretty in all his naked glory - he was cut and straight, and though not particularly impressive in terms of size, he was nothing short of just about average. Of course, he had nothing on Steve, but in all honesty, Bucky was probably just a little biased in that regard. Even just after one semi-blowjob, Bucky fucking loved Steve’s cock. Feeling bold, Bucky winked at Steve when the man looked back up into Bucky’s eyes.

“Why… you little shit.” Steve shook his head in mock exasperation fondly in an uncharacteristic move before pushing himself up off the bed to capture Bucky’s lips in an aggressive kiss.

“Mmph!” Bucky let out an embarrassing little noise when he first (finally) felt Steve’s cock rubbing against his in the kiss, but gave in to the feeling nonetheless. Fuck, it felt good. Without words and without breaking the kiss, Steve led Bucky back to the bed and laid him down easily, caging him in with his arms. Bucky lost himself in the kiss, letting Steve dominate easily and giving himself over to the other man completely. He was beginning to float, even from just this impassioned kissing, and he could feel himself checking out just a little.

And just as quickly as they had advanced upon Bucky, Steve’s lips abandoned him for a moment, leaving Bucky feeling cold. He whined through his teeth.

“Patience, baby boy. Getting the lube.” At Steve’s words, Bucky calmed the feeling of loss somewhat. Thankfully, he didn’t have to contend with that feeling for long, as Steve returned quickly, this time with cool fingers circling Bucky’s hole.

  
At the surprise, Bucky jerked slightly, his face coloring at the vulnerability of the moment. Steve stopped his movement by placing his other hand on Bucky’s hips, leaving him pinned down again. Infuriatingly slowly, one finger pushed up into Bucky, slick with lube. Bucky squirmed impatiently as the finger slowly pushed in and out of his hole. Frustrated and needing more, Bucky began to slowly fuck himself on the single digit, his hands gripping the bedsheets by his sides.

Steve’s strong hand stopped him, however, holding him in place again. Looking up into Steve’s eyes, Bucky saw warning there and immediately stopped his movements. He whined.

“Shh, baby, let me take care of you. I’ll take such good care of my little baby boy.” Bucky only whined again at the words, desire threatening to jumble any words that would come out should Bucky open his mouth. But he nodded and tried his very best to stay still for Steve. “Good boy,” Steve praised.

Bucky’s eyes closed at the shiver that passed through him then. He could be a good boy for Steve. Maybe that was better than being a brat if Steve would talk to him like that. He could be a good boy for Steve tonight.

A second finger finally followed the first, pushing up into Bucky’s hole with barely any trouble. Bucky was relaxed and waiting, panting and tired of the teasing. But he remained still, somehow, despite the throbbing between his legs. Despite the almost overwhelming desire telling him to  _ take _ his satisfaction if Steve wouldn’t give it to him. Despite that, Bucky stayed still. And, generously, Steve rewarded him with words when he saw how hard Bucky shook with want.

“Look at how good you’re being, baby. You’re so good for me.” Steve’s words came in a low tone, rough and doing nothing to help the situation between Bucky’s legs.

Bucky whined, his eyes still closed, and opened his mouth. But instead of the wanton moan he was expecting, a single word popped out in a breathless tone. “Daddy!”

Bucky’s eyes popped open suddenly and he looked down, scared, at the man between his legs. But Steve didn’t look disgusted or put off like Bucky was afraid of. No, instead, he almost looked… fond? But that expression was quickly shadowed by a smug smile. “You want me to be your daddy, baby boy? Wanna be Daddy’s baby?”

Bucky was shocked. A pang of want went through him. Words came out quickly and without his consent, but at the rate his thoughts were coming, if he’d thought about them, he wasn’t sure if they would come out at all. “Y-yes. Yes, please. Wanna be Daddy’s.”

“Okay, baby. Well, Daddy’s gonna be so good to his good boy, okay?” Steve’s voice, though soft, was possessive and low.

“Okay, Daddy,” Bucky nodded. Fuck, that felt so good. Every time one of them said the word, Bucky felt his cock twitch. No partner before had agreed to do this with Bucky, and he hadn’t realized just how much he wanted it before, how much he missed this feeling.

When Steve added a third finger to the first two, Bucky groaned, “Fuck.”

“Yeah? You like that, baby?” Steve asked.

Bucky was so far gone, already. “Yeah. Feels - feels nice. Want -” He cut himself off with a groan when Steve’s fingers brushed against his prostate as they scissored in his hole. His eyes shut again of their own volition.

“What, baby? What do you want?”

“Y-you,” Bucky forced out. He took a breath, opened his eyes, and tried again, “Want Daddy’s cock inside me.”

Steve’s eyes visibly darkened at his words. “You think you’re ready, baby?”

“Yes! Yes,” Bucky said. “Want to feel it so much. Want it to  _ hurt _ .”

“Fuck, baby,” Steve groaned. “Alright.” His fingers soon disappeared, leaving Bucky feeling lost. He said so much in a wanton whine, not in so many words, but Steve seemed to understand.

“Shh, Buck. I got you.” Bucky watched with rapt attention as Steve pulled out a condom from its pack and rolled it over his hard length. Bucky’s already pounding heart threatened to give way at the sight. Steve looked up and met Bucky’s eyes, his hungry gaze telling Bucky he was feeling the exact same way.

  
And then, the head of Steve’s cock was pressing against Bucky’s hole, asking for entrance. It slowly slid inside, followed by the rest of Steve’s dick, and Bucky was in heaven. Or maybe hell - he couldn’t decide. Other things seemed to be taking up most of his attention.

Bucky was right. This was how he would die, Steve’s enormous cock splitting him right through the middle. Fuck, though, was it a nice way to go, Steve slowly sinking into him.

“Ah - ah, Daddy!” Bucky got out, Steve sliding in excruciatingly slowly.

“Fuck, baby. You feel so good for Daddy, you know that? So fuckin’ tight, so fuckin’ good for me.” Steve’s voice sounded just as wrecked as Bucky felt, and Bucky was hit with a wave of satisfaction for making him sound like that.

Bucky’s eyes were clenched closed, his knuckles white on the covers. “Yeah, Daddy. Wanna be good for you.”

“Oh, you are, baby. So good. So - ah - so good.” Steve finally bottomed out inside of Bucky, and he held himself there for a long moment, both of them embracing the feeling and letting it sink in.

After a good few seconds, Bucky was getting impatient again. He was finally getting what he wanted, and he wanted it  _ hard _ . “Daddy, please!” His eyes opened again to see Steve looking down at him hungrily.

“Use your words, baby. Please,  _ what _ ?”

Bucky growled. “ _ Move _ .”

Steve suddenly leaned down and covered Bucky’s lips with his own in a furious kiss. When he pulled back, both men were out of breath. “Anything for you, sweet boy.”

Still _far_ _too slow_, Steve pulled most of the way out of Bucky before, at the urging of Bucky’s fingernails, which were now digging into Steve’s back, slamming back down as far as he could go. Bucky’s back arched and he made a sobbing noise. The word, “Hard,” came out somehow.

“You want it hard, Buck? Want to feel this tomorrow?”

Fuck, of course, Steve knew exactly what he wanted. Bucky wanted to not sit right for days, constantly be reminded of what happened, who did this to him. He wanted to have this dirty little secret. Wanted when people asked him if he was okay, he and Steve would be the only ones to know. “Yes, Daddy, please. Please. Want you to mark me. Wanna - wanna be yours.”

“Fuck, Buck,” Steve groaned, leaning his head down to bite at Bucky’s neck. He sucked and bit, not moving his hips one bit until he was satisfied with his work, pulling back to inspect it, Bucky squirming beneath him and whining through his teeth. “There we go. Now everyone will know you belong to me. That what you want?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed, “Yes, Daddy. Wanna belong to you. Now, please,” he continued, his regular self slipping back into his words, “For the love of God,  _ move _ .”

Steve chuckled and bit Bucky’s ear before starting back up, pulling out a little bit before pushing back in, building up speed, their skin slapping together when he bottomed out. Eventually, he began to go harder, deeper on every thrust. Bucky’s nails scraped down his back, desperate to mark him with his desire just as much as Steve marked him.

  
Their echoing grunts and Bucky’s breathless moans filled the air as Steve sped up, pounding into Bucky furiously, his thighs strong and flexed. When he finally hit Bucky’s prostate, Bucky arched off the bed with a moan, “Daddy,  _ fuck _ .”

“Yeah?” Steve was breathless now. “Yeah, you like that?”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, “Yeah, so much, Daddy. So much.”

Steve changed his angle slightly so now on every other thrust, he was hitting Bucky’s sweet spot, driving him wild. Bucky’s legs were wrapped around Steve now, his twin bed pushing up against the wall on every thrust, the noise of which provided the soundtrack to the moment, along with the noises Bucky himself was making, which he would absolutely  _ never _ admit to making.

Steve continued his barrage on Bucky’s senses, thrusting powerfully and at a speed that even Bucky at his whiniest point couldn’t complain about. And Bucky began to float again.

It was nice. Bucky had never experienced a sensation like the one he was experiencing now, not even with his more talented partners over the years. It was like he was floating, hovering just a little above the ground in a fluffy cloud. The feeling of Steve sliding in and out of his ass sent tremors through him every time he hit his sweet spot, and Bucky had never felt so  _ full _ . Had never felt so taken care of, had never felt so beloved. He knew Steve would make sure he was okay. He knew Steve would make sure everything was okay. The only thing Bucky had to do was listen, obey, and enjoy the feelings. And goddamn if Bucky didn’t want this all the time.

Bucky’s moans only grew louder the longer Steve pounded into him, to a point where he  _ knew _ he was being too loud, but he couldn’t care less. Steve was flushed and sweating, visibly overtaken with desire as he held Bucky’s gaze and rammed his dick as hard as he could into Bucky’s hole.

“Fuck, Daddy, I’m so close! So close, so close,” Bucky cried out when Steve slammed into his prostate again.

“Yeah, baby, you gonna come without being touched?” Steve asked breathlessly, still as intense as ever.

“Yes, Daddy! Wanna come!” Bucky whined.

“Do it for me, baby boy. Come for me, come without being touched.” Bucky was so fucking close, he was hanging on by a thread. “Come for Daddy, baby!”

Bucky shouted as he came, a garbled word that sounded like a mix of several curse words and his lover’s name.

Steve was relentless, continuing to pound into Bucky until Bucky was numb and floating miles above the bed, a haze around his head.

“Ah - ah,  _ Bucky _ !” Steve came with a silent  _ oh _ on his lips, his come filling up the condom and making Bucky feel warm in his hazy state. Steve collapsed on top of Bucky for a moment, nudging his head against Bucky’s neck like a sated cat, his warmth like a weighted blanket.

Unfortunately for them both, eventually, Steve had to get up, which he reluctantly did. He pulled out of Bucky, tied off the condom, and went to the bathroom to throw it away in that trash can and to grab a warm washcloth with which he wiped down Bucky’s stomach. Bucky didn’t even move during the process, instead just murmuring, “Stevie.” To this, Steve responded, “Yeah, Buck, I’m right here.” And Bucky was asleep.

Unbeknownst to him, Steve chuckled to himself fondly before putting away the washcloth and joining Bucky on the bed, its small size be damned. He finally had his way with the man he was in love with, and fuck if he wasn’t going to spend the night in bed with him. Steve wrapped Bucky up in his arms, receiving murmured happy gibberish from the man before he sighed contentedly and relaxed into Steve.

  
Steve smiled down at the gorgeous man on his chest.

And he, too, fell asleep, looking forward to waking up with Bucky in his arms. And everything was okay for now. And that was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments make me happier than Bucky with his mouth around Steve's cock!
> 
> Come talk to me about kinky shit in the comments! Always open to new fic recs (though I might have read them all lmao) xx


End file.
